1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system, an optical apparatus equipped therewith, and a method for manufacturing the optical system.
2. Related Background Art
A lot of optical systems suitable for a film camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera, and the like have been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145584). Regarding such optical systems, not only aberration correction ability, but also request for suppressing ghost images and flare, which deteriorate optical performance become increasingly strong. Accordingly, higher optical performance is required to antireflection coatings applied to a lens surface, so that in order to meet such request, multi-layered design technology and multi-layered coating technology are continuously progressing (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-356704).
However, conventional optical systems described above have had a problem that variations in aberrations upon vibration reduction are large. In addition, there has been a problem that reflection light producing ghost images and flare are liable to be generated from optical surfaces in such an optical system.